Peculiar
by Paramythi
Summary: Keira le da una noticia impactante a Jak: está embarazada. Al saberlo, Jak se va una semana al Límite para ordenar su cabeza, pero cuando vuelve... han pasado veinte años y todo ha cambiado. ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras él "no estaba"?


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Estos personajes ni estos sitios son míos ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Pertenecen al juego de Jak and Daxter, de Nougthy Dog.**

¡Hey! Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Missing de Evanescence. Lo colgaré también en Inglés. ¡Que lo disfrutéis, mis queridos lectores XD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PECULIAR<strong>_

Intentando ponerse en una posición agradable en el incómodo asiento de aquel helcat azul, Jak pensaba en lo que había estado pensando toda la semana anterior que había estado de viaje en El Límite.

Recordaba bien su reacción, su respuesta a la declaración de su novia, Keira. Tenía dieciocho años y Keira tenía diecisiete, sinceramente no se vía capaz de hacer algo así. El recuerdo de lo sucedido lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

"_Lo que acababan de hacer dejo agitada su respiración. L__e costaba respirar mientras estaba tumbado encima de su novia, con el contacto tan agradable de piel contra piel. Notaba la respiración de Keira en el cuello, la cual también era agitada._

_Con desagrado, Jak salió de encima de ella y se acomodó a su lado, cansado. Nada le cansaba más que yacer con ella, ni siquiera pasar horas y horas luchando. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, complacidos sus deseos carnales al máximo._

_Keira se veía un tanto diferente que de costumbre, y él mismo se preguntaba el motivo del sentimiento de incertidumbre que se asomaba por los ojos verdes de la muchacha._

_- __¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Jak, apoyándose en el codo._

_- Nada. Estoy bien._

_- No. Dime qué te pasa._

_- Bueno, es que es algo… complicado._

_- Me lo puedes contar. Lo sabes ¿no?_

_- Sí, sí, pero…si te lo cuento prométeme que no te enfadarás._

_- ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? – Comentó mientras reía._

_- Bueno… es que es sobre ti. Sobre nosotros._

_- Razón de más para que sepa._

_- Prométeme que no te enfadarás._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo prometo. Ahora dime._

_- Ah… - Keira dio un gran suspiro antes de decir una frase corta pero concisa. – Estoy embarazada._

_Mientras la miraba, buscaba algún atisbo de broma o mentira, pero tan solo encontraba sinceridad e inseguridad. Jak notaba como cada vez le costaba más respirar y__ notaba que se estaba mareando. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos parecían ciegos._

_- Jak, - Dijo Keira, preocupada. - ¿estás bien?_

_- Creo… que sí… tal vez. ¿Va en serio?_

_- __Desde hace un mes. - Keira asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió. – Oye, que somos muy jóvenes y tenemos una vida por delante._

_- ¿Y? – Jak aun seguía sin poder creerse lo que Keira acababa de decir, y a duras penas podía seguir la conversación._

_- Bueno, pues que si quieres… bueno, existe la posibilidad de…_

_- ¿De?_

_- Aborto. De abortar, Jak. Si quieres puedo abortar._

_Sin decir nada más e incapaz de responder, Jak se dio la vuelta en la cama y acostó la cabeza en la almohada. Notó la incertidumbre y la posible tristeza de Keira cuando esta se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a él. "No puede ser", él pensaba, "es increíble"._

_Jak no estaba seguro de si quería tener un hijo con dieciocho años. No se veía a si mismo tampoco cuidando a un bebé. Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer._

_Pensando y pensando, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo. Una semana, por lo menos, para pensar. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y miró a Keira. Estaba profundamente dormida. Cogió un folio blanco y un bolígrafo azul de la mesa del escritorio de su novia y escribió una nota._

_Hey,_

_Lo siento Keira, pero necesito un tiempo para pensar lo que dijiste. No tardaré mucho en volver, tan solo estaré fuera para pensar un poco las cosas y ordenar mi cabeza, que está hecha un caos._

_Solo me iré una semana, así que tranquila, voy a volver._

_Atentamente,_

_Jak._

_Dejó la nota encima de la mesilla de noche de Keira y se fue a coger un helcat de camino a El Límite."_

Saltó a tierra antes de que la puerta del helcat abriera del todo. Estaba impaciente por ver a Keira y al resto del grupo de nuevo. Se asombró cuando vio que los edificios rotos por la guerra habían sido totalmente restaurados. _"¡Wow!",_ pensó Jak, _"¡Ashley sí que trabaja deprisa!"._

Siguió por el puente y fue directo al Roedor Truhán, el cual perecía totalmente restaurado. Ya no tenía la cabeza de Daxter clavada en el cetro, sino que directamente no estaba la gran estatua de su mejor amigo.

Jak se quedó algo extrañado. A Daxter le encantaba esa figura, a lo mejor le había hecho caso y la había cambiado.

Al entrar, vio en el centro de la estancia, ya no estaba la barra aquella ni el cuadrilátero con cintas amarillas. No era el ambiente típico del Daxter que él conocía, sino de alguien totalmente distinto. _"Parece un restaurante", _pensó Jak, divertido.

De entre todos los presentes en el restaurante, la cabellera rojiza de Ashley y la morena de Tron en una mesa de cuatro sillas bastante cerca de la barra.

- Hola. – Saludó Jak. - ¿Me echabais de menos? – Se sentó al lado de Torn. Al ver que Ashley y Torn no le saludaban, sino que se quedaron con una cara de asombro impresionante, se preguntó el por qué. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? – Dijo Torn. Parecía realmente cabreado. - ¿¡Pero de qué vas?

- Tranquilo, Torn. Seguro que Jak tiene un buen motivo para haber faltado tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – Dijo Jak, con una sonrisa. – Pero si solo he estado fuera una semana.

- ¿¡Una semana? – Grito Torn. - ¡Querrás decir veinte años!

- No, no. Quería decir una semana. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tan enfadados conmigo?

- Jak, en serio. – Dijo Ashley. - ¿Por qué has faltado tanto tiempo?

- ¿No os he dicho ya que solo he faltado una semana?

- Te vuelvo a repetir, has faltado veinte años. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas igual?

- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir, me he ido una semana.

Torn se levantó para golpearle y parecía que Ashley también le tenía ganas, pero se detuvieron cuando dos niños, un niño que parecía de doce años y una niña de diez, entraron por aquella puerta automática de la entrada.

- Papi, papi. ¿A que no sabes lo que hemos encontrado? – Dijo la niña.

Jak se preguntaba a quien le llamaba "papi", mirando por todos lados a alguien que tuviera pinta de padre cuando oyó la voz grave de Torn.

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? – Dijo después de abrazarlos.

- Hemos encontrado un caracol gigante, - Susurró la niña intentando taparse la boca. – pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- ¿Qué estáis farfullando ya?

- ¡Nada! – Dijeron los dos críos.

Jak estaba un tanto impresionado. Torn y Ashley estaban sonriéndoles a los niños, se preguntaba por qué eran tan cariñosos con unos niños que bien podrían ser adoptados. _"Solo ha pasado una semana, Jak",_ se decía a si mismo, _"es seguro que sean adoptados"._

Salió del "Roedor Truhán". Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con tanto amor y cariño y tantas miradas de odio y repulsión hacia él.

Caminó por las anchas calles de Villa Refugio, mirando los grandes edificios restaurados, se fijó en las personas y vio que parecían felices y sin ningún complejo de inferioridad. Parecían… ¿felices? Vaya, eso era realmente increíble. _"Te felicito, Ashley. Has hecho un gran trabajo"._

Caminando llegó a su casa, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hola…? – Preguntó. – ¿Hay alguien…?

- ¿Jakkie-boy? – Dijo Daxter, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal blanco.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la casa? – Preguntó riendo.

Ahora, en vez de un suelo de piedra, como lo eran todos los suelos de la ciudad, era de un parquet agradable. Las cortinas, que antes eran de un color más bien grisáceo y algo sucio, eran de un color más bien rosado, junto con el tapizado de los sofás y las paredes. Los cuadros de gente luchando, sombríos y algo sangrientos, fueron cambiados por unos cuadros de paisajes y familias felices. Miró en la encimera de la entrada y había fotos de Daxter y Tess, del día que podría bien ser una boda, de Daxter y Tess sujetando unos pequeños ottsels recién nacidos, de esos mismos ottsels algo más creciditos… pero ninguna foto suya.

- ¿Y esas fotos? – Solo terminar la pregunta, bajando las escaleras bajaron los tres ottsels de las fotos. – Wow… os multiplicáis.

- No. – Dijo Daxter con semblante serio. _"¿Serio? Hay algo que no cuadra". _– Son mis hijos.

- ¿Tus…? ¿Cuándo…?

- Cuando tú no estabas… - Susurró mirando al suelo, triste. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- En El Límite.

- ¿Y por qué nunca volviste? – Le cuestionó mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? He estado allí una semana.

- No mientas. Has estado allí…

- ¿Veinte años? Ya, ya me lo han dicho. Te digo que solo he estado una semana allí.

- ¿Quién es, papá?

- Un amigo. Aunque no se si debería llamarlo así.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Mejor que hablemos en privado de eso. Sígueme.

Daxter comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. Cuando entraron, seguía igual de cómo se fue antes de irse.

- No he tocado nada… - Dijo tocando una camisa suya. – Te he echado de menos, ¿lo sabías? – Se giró hacia él, demasiado triste pasa el gusto de Jak.

- Lo se, yo a ti también. Pero tenía que pensar…

- ¿Pensar qué? Dejaste abandonada a Keira. Estaba destrozada cuando se enteró.

- ¿Se enteró de qué?

- De que te habías ido. Cuando dejaste la nota confió en que volverías.

- Y he vuelto. Tal como prometí.

- Sí, pero veinte años tarde. Dijiste una semana…

- Y a la semana he vuelto. ¿Pero no me ves? ¿Tengo cara de alguien de cuarenta años?

- No se como te lo has hecho, pero para los demás han pasado los años. Y para mí también.

- Daxter, yo…

- Vete de mi casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que te vayas. No quiero en mi casa a un cobarde que no quiso ocuparse de su propio hijo.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Lárgate, por favor.

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Ya os cansaréis de la broma!

Enfadado, Jak salió de la casa dando un portazo y fue corriendo a los muelles, donde el helcat azul recogía a la gente. _"Iré a ver a Sig y a Seem, ellos seguro que no seguirán la farsa. No son mucho de bromas"._

En todo el camino de Villa Refugio hasta la Estepa, estuvo pensando en las hirientes palabras de Daxter, _"No quiero en mi casa a un cobarde que no quiso ocuparse de su propio hijo"_, ¿qué había querido decir su amigo con eso?

Cuando llegó a la gran ciudad del desierto, Jak pensó que a lo mejor podría hablar con los Precursores sobre lo que creían sus amigos o sobre su veloz envejecimiento.

Entró en la ciudad y caminó directo hasta el palacio, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Pero se conocía bien el camino. Entro y subió por aquel ascensor que tan lento iba. Llegó arriba del todo y vio a Sig sentado en el trono de su padre con la corona del rey y el bastón.

- Ja-Jak… - Tartamudeó Sig. - ¿Qu-qué has aquí?

- ¿No puedo venir, acaso? – Se fijo mejor en su amigo y comentó. - Te ves… diferente.

- Y tú te ves extrañamente igual.

- ¿Extrañamente?

- Sí. Se nota que eres un guerrero de los Precursores.

- No… no te sigo, Sig.

- Han pasado veinte años. Pero tú te ves igual.

- ¿Tú también, Sig?

- ¿Qué pasa?

Esa voz… la conocía muy bien. Se dio la vuelta y, apoyada en la puerta de los dormitorios, vio a Keira, su Keira. Se veía… muy diferente. Parecía más mayor, aun así se veía hermosa con esa camisa tan grande. _"¿Camisa grande?"._

- ¿Y esa camisa? – Preguntó Jak. - ¿Por qué vas vestida así?

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme como y como no debo ir?

- Pues… soy Jak.

- No me digas. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¿Y tú?

- Es mi esposa. – Oyó de la voz grave de Sig.

- ¿Qué…?

- Él estaba allí cuando tú no estabas.

- Solo. He. Faltado. Una. ¡Maldita semana!

- A mi madre no le grites. – Dijo un chico rubio con ojos verdes.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuestionó Jak al recién llegado.

- El niño al que dejaste abandonado. – Dijo Keira con una mirada de odio.

- ¿Dejé abandonado cuando…?

- Hace veinte años. – Dijo Sig.

- ¡Y dale! ¡Que solo he faltado una semana!

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? – Preguntó un niño de unos quince años. - ¿Quién es?

- Nadie, hijo. Tan solo alguien que ya se iba.

Jak negó con la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo de quien era el otro hijo de Keira, _"Maldito Sig…"._

- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado, Keira?

- Como no.

Keria se fue de vuelta a la habitación y Jak la siguió, no sin antes notar la amenazante mirada de Sig. La habitación, que habían sido los aposentos de su padre en la antigüedad, no era exactamente como la recordaba. Esta parecía mucho más femenina.

- ¿Sabes lo que es… - Comenzó Keira. – …saber que el amor de tu vida se va y te deja sola con un niño?

- Keira…

- ¿Sabes lo que es cuidar sola a un niño que se parece tanto a ti durante veinte años?

- Pero si solo he faltado una semana… tal y como ponía en la nota.

- No, Jak. Has faltado veinte años. Mírame, he envejecido. Todos lo hemos hecho.

- Y ahora mírame tú. – Jak se estaba empezando a enfadar, pero prefirió mantener la calma respirando pausadamente. - ¿De verdad te parezco un hombre de treinta y ocho años?

- Eres el favorito de los Precursores. Seguramente…

- ¡Seguramente nada, Keira! He faltado la semana que te dije, lo juro.

- Y para nosotros han sido veinte años. No sabes en el dolor en el que me he sumido… no lo sabrás nunca.

- Tú vida siempre ha ido de rosas.

- Te equivocas, Jak. Tú nunca sabrás lo que he sufrido estando a tu lado. Es tu vida la que ha ido de rosas.

- ¿Sí? ¿Eras tú la que se jugaba la vida mientras otra persona hacía lo que le gustaba hacer a los quince años? ¿Eras tú a la que secuestraron y utilizaron como un mero experimento mientras te daban palizas todos lo malditos días durante dos años?

- Jak, para…

- ¿O a lo mejor fuiste tú la que fue juzgada por ser algo que no elegiste ser? ¿Fuiste tú la que se crió sin familia ninguna y, cuando descubrió quien era su padre, este acaba de morir en tus brazos?

- Jak, para ya.

- ¿O a lo mejor fuiste tú la que faltó una maldita semana para digerir que ibas a tener un hijo y cuando vuelves este ya ha crecido? ¿Eres tú la que siempre ha soñado con una familia y una vida pacífica mientras todos a tu alrededor ya la tienen? ¿O eres tú la que, si el mundo está en peligro, iras por obligación a jugarte la vida por gente que solo te maldijo? Tengo un hijo, lo que siempre he querido y que no me había dado cuenta, y no le he visto crecer. El amor de mi vida se ha casado y ha tenido un hijo con otro mientras he estado fuera una puta semana. Te vuelvo a repetir, Keira, tu vida ha ido de rosas.

- Vete, por favor… - Dijo Keira al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquila, no iba a quedarme ni aunque me lo hubieras pedido.

Se transformó en Light Jak y salió volando por la ventana a toda prisa.

Había hecho llorar a Keira, pero no le importaba. Ya estaba arto de que los demás pensaran que su vida era toda diversión y fiesta, y que se divertía luchando como un loco poseso o algo parecido. Vale que le agradaba luchar, una buena pelea de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal, pero no es tan divertido cuando las peleas son a muerte. Tampoco era para nada divertido cuando estaba en medio de una guerra y que todos te atacaran a ti porque eras el más fuerte del ejercito.

Fue volando sin pensar en nada hasta el templo precursor de la Estepa para ver a Seem. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de si había pasado una semana o no, pero debía ir a hablar con él. Seem era el monje jefe, sabría que había pasado en aquella semana. O en aquellos veinte años, no estaba seguro.

Llegó al templo y fue directo a donde reencontraba Seem. Lo encontró en el final de las pruebas donde aprendió a volar y a aterrizar.

- ¿Seem? – Preguntó Jak, inseguro.

- ¿Jak? – Se dio la vuelta y preguntó. - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí. ¿Sabes que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué has faltado…?

- Veinte años. Ya estoy cansado de oírlo. He faltado una semana.

- Era una semana lo que iba a decir, Jak.

- ¿Qué…? Entonces, para ti también ha pasado una semana.

- No. Para mi han pasado veinte años, también.

- Y… ¿cómo… ?

- A veces, Jak, los Precursores te enseñan cosas, de una manera que se sale de las expectativas.

- No… no te sigo, Seem.

- Los Precursores son los seres más…

- …poderosos del Universo, lo se. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Y ellos siempre tienen razón. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ve a hablar con Onin y Peker. A lo mejor te ayuda.

- Ya. Gracias.

Salió del tempo más cabreado que antes. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Llegó al helcat y subió, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible al bazar de Villa Refugio.

"_¿Pero que pasa aquí?",_ se preguntaba, _"¿Todo esto va en serio? Tan solo he faltado una semana… ¿o no? ¡Argh! No estoy para nada seguro"._

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Onin, ya era de noche. Había estado todo el día de un lado para otro, hablando con unos amigos que lo odiaban por algo de lo que no había tenido control.

- ¿Onin…? – Dijo Jak al entrar en la gran tienda de campaña. - ¿Peker…?

- ¿Pero donde estabas? ¡Argh! – Exclamó Peker mientras volaba de un lado para otro.

- Pues estaba en…

- Onin dice: Ya sé donde estabas. También se cuento tiempo.

- A ver si adivino… ¿veinte años?

- Onin dice: no seas estúpido. Has estado fuera una sola semana.

- Vaya. Gracias.

- Onin dice: No deberías estar aquí.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Onin dice: Este no es tu lugar.

- No te sigo.

- Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco. – Dijo Peker, miró a Onin mover las manos y dijo. – Onin dice: cuanto antes te vayas mejor.

- Vaya. Eso me halaga.

- Onin dice:… no quieras saber lo que dice. Mejor vete.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira, Jak. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, pero… Onin quiere que te vayas.

- Ah… - Suspiró Jak. – Está bien. No será la primera vez que me echan hoy.

Jak salió de la tienda de campaña peor que antes. Seem le había dicho que a lo mejor hablar con Onin, la pitonisa del bazar, le aclaraba algunas ideas, pero no le había hecho nada bueno.

Pasaban los días y aun seguía sin creerse todos los cambios que se habían efectuado en la gran Villa Refugio. Aunque hace algunos días, había estado hablando con Daxter y este le dijo que se había empezado a llamar La Ciudad Radiante.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un mes desde que había vuelto y Daxter era el único que le hablaba y a duras penas. Daxter le había dejado hospedarse en su casa a cambio de no causar muchos problemas. <em>"Madura, Jak",<em> le había dicho mientras estaba medio borracho tumbado en su antigua cama.

Sentado en unas rocas del bosque, pensaba en la vida que podría haber tenido si no se hubiera ido aquella maldita semana que le había fastidiado la vida. Bebía sorbos de un gran baso de Vozka. Últimamente le había dado por beber y andar borracho la mayor parte del día. No era violento, pues bebía cuando no había nadie alrededor o se iba a algún lugar en las afueras. _"Es peligroso andar borracho por las afueras, pero no es como si alguien me fuera a echar de menos si muriese ahora mismo", _pensaba Jak amargamente, mientras bebía un gran sorbo de la bebida alcohólica.

- Jak… - Oyó un susurro de Daxter detrás suyo. – No has venido en tres días a casa.

- No es como si nadie me echara de menos.

- Oye, - Dijo Daxter situándose enfrente de él. – yo lo haría.

- Pero si estás cabreado conmigo y pasas de mí. Te digo algo y ya soy un inmaduro.

- No es eso…

- Mira, Daxter, para que me tengas compasión lárgate, no la necesito.

- No es compasión… mira, te puedo conseguir ayuda si quieres.

- ¿Ayuda para qué?

- Se de una persona que ayuda a otras a dejar de beber y…

- Prefiero seguir bebiendo. – Lo cortó Jak.

- Si dejas de beber, quizá podrías empezar de nuevo. Con una nueva vida.

- Yo no quiero una nueva vida. Yo quiero la que tenía antes de vuelta.

- Jak…

- Echo de menos a Keira. – Dijo con los ojos vidriosos. – Echo de menos tus tonterías y tu meteduras de pata. Echo de menos las broncas Torn y las risas que reíamos juntos. – Se cayó una gotita transparente del ojo de Jak, pero notaba que debía soltarlo. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo guardándoselo.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo Daxter cuando vio la tristeza de Jak.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Jak, restregándose las lágrimas de los ojos y absorbiendo fuertemente con la nariz.

- A veces me alienta saber que las cosas van como deberían haber ido.

- ¿Quieres decir que me lo merezco?

- No. Quiero decir que, si crees que esta no es tu vida, acabes con esto.

Sin decir nada más, Daxter se fue por donde había venido.

"_¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?",_ pensó Jak mientras daba un sorbo de su baso. Pero entonces lo entendió. Entendió lo que había querido decir su aun mejor amigo. _"Quiere que me suicide"._

Dio un suspiro cansado antes de acabarse todo el Vozka que quedaba en el baso.

- Pues no es tan mala idea… - Dijo al cabo de diez minutos pensando. – Después de todo, ¿Quién me echará de menos? El mundo ira bien sin mí.

Se subió a una gran montaña que estaba cerca de allí. La montaña estaba como partida por la mitad. Se asomó por el precipicio y tiró una piedra, que a los cinco minutos se estrelló contra el suelo. _"Eso estará bien"_, pensó.

Se puso en el borde del precipicio y miró hacia abajo. El vértigo nunca había sido uno de sus problemas pero… estaba un poquito alto. _"No me voy a echar atrás"_, pensó Jak, _"esta no es mi vida"._

Dio un paso al frente y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer. Los sentimientos que había estado acumulando se fundieron con el aire mientras se le quitaban las ganas de gritar por la impresión de la velocidad que adquiría. No sentía nada aparte del aire contra su cara y aquel vacío aterrador que ya no le aterraba. _"Por fin voy a acabar con esto"_, pensaba, _"esta no es mi vida"._

Sabía que iba a chocar dentro de poco contra el duro suelo de la montaña, sabía que se pudriría allí sin que nadie le echase de menos. _"Es mejor así. Todos estarán mejor sin mi"._

Pero cuando ya iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando solo quedaba unos centímetros entre el suelo y su cuerpo muerto por dentro abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama agitado y sudando. Miró alrededor y no vio la luna ni las estrellas que había visto antes de tirarse, sino una habitación oscura y acogedora. Miró hacia la izquierda y, pasmado, vio a Keira dormir de espaldas a él. Se tocó la mejilla y la notó húmeda. _"¿Un… sueño?"_, pensó. Miró al escritorio y vio la hoja de papel y el bolígrafo azul tal y como lo había visto en el "sueño". Miró de nuevo a Keira y le puso la mano en el hombro, agitándola bruscamente para que despertara.

- ¡Keira! ¡Keira!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – Susurró medio dormida. - ¿Qué se está quemando?

- ¡Qué sí! ¡Qué no quiero que abortes!

- ¿De qué…? – Se quedó un poco extrañada pero enseguida entendió. – ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Seguro, tan seguro como sé que el agua no se mastica.

- Pero si solo han pasado… - Miró la hora y prosiguió. - … dos horas desde que te lo he dicho.

- Un mes. Pero sí, estoy seguro.

- Eso es… ¡Genial! – Exclamó Keira mientras se tiraba en brazos de Jak y lo besaba. – Había pensado en ponerle de nombre, si es una chica,…

- Será un chico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No preguntes. No lo sé, pero lo sé. – No iba a contarle a Keira lo que había soñado.

- Vale, pues bueno, había pensado, bueno, si a ti no te gusta no…

- Keira, - La cortó Jak. – ve al grano.

- Había pensado en ponerle de nombre Damas.

- ¿Damas?

- Sí, como tu padre. Creo que era un buen hombre. No se merecía que le quitaran a su único hijo.

- Vaya, gracias. – Dijo Jak riendo. – Eso me ha llegado.

- Tonto. – Rió Keira mientras le daba un golpe cariños en el pecho. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto. - El teléfono de la mesilla de noche del lado de Jak sonó. - ¿Quién será a estas horas?

- No lo se. Cógelo.

- ¿Si…? – Dijo al descolgarlo.

- ¿Jak? – Oyó la voz de Daxter al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es Daxter. – Le dijo a Keira tapando la parte inferior de la máquina. - ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

- Claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

- Hombre, pues después de aquellos lagrimones y la cantidad de Vozka que te has metido…

- ¿Cómo…? – Susurró Jak. _"Es imposible que él tenga constancia de esto"._

- "Los Precursores siempre tienen razón", "Tú no deberías estar aquí". – Dijo intentando imitar las voces de Seem y Onin.

- ¿Fueron ellos los que…?

- ¿Los que te hicieron tener ese sueño? Sí, pero te juro que yo no tuve la idea.

- ¿Quién? Quiero un nombre.

- Ottsel Surfer.

- Ese va a mi lista negra.

- Sí, sí. – Rió Daxter. – Noto que he sobreactuado un poco, ¿no te parece?

- No. Fuiste muy realista, cabrón.

- Bueno, los Precursores se han enfadado conmigo por serlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No querían que te dijera que te suicidaras, pero… no pude evitarlo. Además, me dolió en el alma decirte que maduraras.

- Gracias.

- ¡Uy! Hablando de hijos. Acaba de llegar Tess. Voy a ver si se cumple mi parte del sueño… la de los tres hijos, digo.

- Calla, calla.

- ¡Adiós!

Daxter colgó y Jak se quedó pensando un rato_. "Madre mía",_ pensó mientras colgaba, _"los Precursores están locos"._

- ¿Qué decía?

- Que había llegado Tess y algunas cosillas más. Cosas de chicos.

- Ah, bueno.

Se acostaron mejor en la cama hasta quedar con la cabeza en la almohada. Keira apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jak y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras él la rodeaba en un abrazo. Cuando ya estuvieron cómodos, Jak le susurró a su novia.

- ¿Sabes lo primero que le enseñaré a nuestro hijo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que los Precursores tienen una forma de hacernos ver lo que de verdad queremos de una forma un tanto… peculiar.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! ;)<p> 


End file.
